This invention relates to a framework forming a wall of a wooden building.
Recently, as methods for constructing a wooden building, the two-by-four method, panel method and laminated lumber method have been proposed, in addition to traditional or conventional methods. A metal panel method is also gaining popularity.
Each of these methods has its merits and demerits. In selecting one of them, the customer's taste and economic conditions have to be taken into account.
Among these methods, the conventional methods are superior to the other methods when it comes to constructing a wooden building adapted to climatic and other natural conditions in Japan.
While the buildings constructed by the conventional methods are highly resistant to earthquakes and winds and can withstand prolonged use if they are kept in good conditions, these methods are difficult and require materials of high quality and skilled hands, which are both difficult to come by. These methods also require a long time for construction and are thus very costly.